Big Time Future
by bigtimemaria
Summary: Jo leaves Kendall because of a personal problem, What happens when Jo back? Jo/Kendall Camille/Logan Lucy/James Alexa/Carlos
1. Chapter 1 : Jo is gone

Chapter 1

Kendall went into the 2J and saw a letter on the kitchen counter. He took it and read:

Dear Kendall:

I have to go for a personal reason I am not able to tell you. I love you and will always be in my heart. I hope you never forget me and always occupy a place in your heart. I will always remember the wonderful times we spent together. Farewell.

Love, Jo.

Kendall stared at the paper he held the belief that it had to be a joke guys, but gradually began to realize that truly the letter had been written by Jo and therefore had been acting so weird with him last week .

At that time the boys entered the 2J and when they saw Kendall approached him.

- What Kendall - James asked.

-Jo is gone.

Spanish

Capitulo 1

Kendall entró en el 2J y vio una carta en el mostrador de la cocina. La cogió y la leyó:

_Querido Kendall:_

_Me tengo que ir por un motivo personal que no soy capaz de contarte. Te quiero mucho y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón. Espero que nunca me olvides y que siempre ocupe algún lugar en tu corazón. Siempre recordaré los momentos maravillosos que hemos pasado juntos. Hasta siempre._

_Amor, Jo._

Kendall se quedó mirando el papel que sostenía creyendo que tenía que ser una broma de los chicos, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que verdaderamente la carta la había escrito Jo y que por eso había estado actuando tan rara con él la última semana.

En ese momento los chicos entraron en el 2J y cuando vieron a Kendall se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué pasa Kendall?- preguntó James.

-Jo se ha ido.


	2. Chapter 2: Kendall thinks

Chapter 2

5 years

Kendall is on track to James 's house to visit her new nephew Ryan. When he gets rings the bell . James opens her.

- Hi Brother

-Hi James - Kendall said entering.

-Lucy is in the garden with Ryan.

Kendall went throughout the house to the garden of James . When he came out he saw Lucy with a small bundle tied up in a blanket on her arms. Lucy was smiling and singing a lullaby while rocking the little bundle .

When he saw this, he came a picture of him , Jo and little girl in a park. The girl was approaching him and saw something that strange girl was like Jo .

-Dad , can you push me on the swing - the girl told Kendall

-Kendall , are you going to go or not? - Jo told

Kendall was puzzled by this strange moment was happening before their eyes , but suddenly Kendall back to reality .

- Kendall, Kendall said Lucy

-Hey Lucy , what happens ?

-What I was saying if you wanted to take your nephew but you were in dreamland Lucy replied .

-Am , was that ... Of course I want to catch Ryan.

Ryan Kendall as he held in his arms thought that never would have happened if Jo was gone, if they had been married or had children. You always have the doubt that Jo left without saying anything and just left him a letter , but that was quite some time and had to keep doing your life.

Spanish

Capitulo 2

5 años después

Kendall va camino de la casa de James para visitar a su nuevo sobrino Ryan. Cuando llega llama al timbre. James le abre.

-Hola hermano

-Hola James - dijo Kendall entrando.

-Lucy está en el jardín con Ryan.

Kendall recorrió toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín de James. Cuando salió vio a Lucy con un pequeño bulto liado en una manta sobre sus brazos. Lucy estaba sonriendo y cantando una nana mientras mecía al pequeño bulto.

Cuando vio esto, se le vino una imagen de él, Jo y una niña pequeña en un parque. La niña se le estaba acercando y vio algo que le extraño: la niña era igual que Jo.

-Papá, ¿puedes empujarme en el columpio?- la niña le dijo a Kendall

-Kendall, ¿vas a ir o no?- Jo le dijo

Kendall estaba desconcertado por ese momento tan extraño que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, pero de un momento Kendall volvió a la realidad.

-Kendall, Kendall- Lucy le dijo

-Hey Lucy, ¿qué pasa?

-Que te estaba diciendo si querías coger a tu sobrino pero tu estabas en el país de los sueños- Lucy le respondió.

-Am, era eso... Claro que quiero coger a Ryan.

Kendall mientras sostenía a Ryan en sus brazos pensaba que hubiera pasado si Jo nunca se hubiera ido, si ellos se hubiesen casado o si hubiesen tenido hijos. Siempre tendrá la duda de porque Jo se fue sin decirle nada y solo le dejo una carta, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo y tenía que seguir haciendo su vida.

Actualizo pronto, ¿Cuál quieren que sea el motivo por el que Jo se ha ido? Cometen.

Update soon, what they want the reason why Jo is gone? Comment.


	3. Chapter 3: Jo back

With Jo ( 5 years later)

- Kenzie collects toys room , please, Jo told her daughter almost 5 years.

- Why? , Mom - The little girl asked .

- Because we're going to see and buy the grandparents - Jo said finishing up toys .

When they got to the mall, Kenzie shot toward a blond man of about 25 years. When Jo was approaching , she was listening :

-Sir, you are the man in the photo that my mother has in her fourth - Kenzie said.

When Jo listened , he began to think , the only picture I had of a man was Kendall, but that was impossible .

When Jo came to the place where his daughter , he realized that his daughter was telling the truth , the man was Kendall.

- Kenzie , let's go back - said Jo Kendall

- Are you the mother of this very beautiful girl - Kendall said walking towards the woman and when I saw Jo 's face was stunned .

- J -Jo - Kendall said not believing that the woman in front of him was the woman who left him 5 years ago with a letter .

-Kendall Yeah , I'm Jo- said as she walked hand in hand with Kenzie

-Jo, wait ... why did you leave? Was Kenzie? - Jo stopped to listen , but to hear the word Kenzie, grabbed her daughter and left the mall crying.

Kendall to see that Jo was going , came running after her , followed her with his car and discovered that they lived in a pretty good size house with a big garden . By knowing your address, Kendall was prepared for what was coming the next day.

When Kendall heard the beep of the alarm and saw that scored 8:00, got out of bed , showered and dressed with black skinny pants, a plaid shirt and typical vans. He grabbed his black SUV and headed to the nearest florist . He bought a bouquet with 12 red roses, which were the favorites of Jo , and Jo headed home .

When he got straightened clothes , hair and took the bouquet of roses. He rang the bell and waited for him to open .

-Coming - Jo said from inside.

-Ke- Kendall ? , What are you doing here - you are Jo said as a tear slid down her cheek. Kendall saw it, I do not hesitate a second to let the roses at the entrance and Jo kiss . Kendall placed her lips slowly afraid of the reaction that Jo could have , but was surprised when Jo responded to the kiss . After a few minutes separated by breathlessness and Kendall also had tears in her face.

-Jo, you promise me you'll never leave me again- he said as he hugged Jo Kendall as if tomorrow would not end.

- I promise

- Why did you leave me without telling me - Seeing that Jo did not answer , I asked another question - Is Kenzie my daughter?

Jo nodded beginning to mourn over, but Kendall kissed her until he stopped .

- Why did not you tell me?

-Because you were part of BTR , you had tours, concerts and 20 years, were very young and you were not prepared to take care of a baby.

-Jo want you to know that if you had told me , I would have stayed with you and I am now ready to look after my daughter and I want to do it, I can see it ?

Jo had a big smile to know that the father of her daughter wanted to be her father.

-Kendall , Kenzie is 5 years old so it is in college.

-Am , of course, said sounding like he knew - Have videos of your early years ? I missed it so much that I think I need it back. Am , is it true you have a picture of me in your room?

-Yes- Jo said shyly as she went to find the videos.

They spent all morning until the time you pick up Kenzie arrived from school .

-Kendall got to go pick up Kenzie, are you coming?

-Sure , but first I have a question for you

-Well, tell me

-Jo , will you be my girlfriend?

-Kendall ... II ..

Español

Con Jo (5 años después)

-Kenzie recoge los juguetes del salón, por favor- Jo le dijo a su hija de casi 5 años.

-¿Por qué, mamá?- La niña pequeña preguntó.

-Porque vamos a comprar y a ir a ver a los abuelos- Jo dijo terminando de recoger los juguetes.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, Kenzie salió disparada hacia un hombre rubio de unos 25 años. Cuando Jo se estaba acercando, estaba escuchando:

-Señor, usted es el hombre de la foto que mi madre tiene en su cuarto- Kenzie dijo.

Cuando Jo lo escuchó, empezó a pensar, la única foto que tenía de un hombre era de Kendall, pero eso era imposible.

Cuando Jo llegó al lugar donde estaba su hija, se dio cuenta de que su hija decía la verdad, el hombre era Kendall.

-Kenzie, vamonos- dijo Jo de espaldas a Kendall

-¿es usted la madre de esta niña tan preciosa?- dijo Kendall andando hacia la mujer y cuando le vió la cara a Jo se quedó asombrado.

-¿J-Jo?- Kendall dijo sin creer que la mujer que había delante de él era la mujer que lo dejo hace 5 años con una carta.

-Sí Kendall, soy Jo- dijo mientras se iba con Kenzie de la mano

-Jo, espera... ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿fue Kenzie el motivo?- Jo se paró para escucharlo, pero al oir la palabra Kenzie, agarró a su hija y salió del centro comercial llorando.

Kendall al ver que Jo se iba, salió a correr tras ella, la siguió con su coche y descubrió que vivían en una casa de tamaño bastante bueno y con un jardín muy grande. Al saber su dirección, Kendall se preparó para lo que le esperaba el día siguiente.

Cuando Kendall escuchó el pitido de la alarma y vio que marcaba las 8:00, se levantó de la cama, se duchó y se vistió con unos pantalones pitillos negros, una camiseta de cuadros y sus típicas vans. Cogió su todoterreno negro y se dirigió a la floristería más cercana. Compró un ramo con 12 rosas rojas, que eran las preferidas de Jo, y se dirigió a casa de Jo.

Cuando llegó se arregló la ropa, el pelo y cogió el ramo de rosas. Llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abriera.

-Ya voy- dijo Jo desde el interior.

¿Ke-Kendall, qué haces aquí?- dijo Jo mientras se le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla. Kendall al ver esto, no dudo un segundo en dejar el ramo de rosas en la entrada y besar a Jo. Kendall posó sus labios lentamente con miedo de la reacción que Jo pudiera tener, pero se sorprendió cuando Jo respondió al beso. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y Kendall también tenía lagrimas en su cara.

-Jo prométeme que nunca me vas a volver a dejar- dijo Kendall mientras abrazaba a Jo como si mañana no hubiera fin.

-Te lo prometo

-¿Por qué me dejaste sin decirme nada?- Al ver que Jo no le contestaba, hizo otra pregunta- ¿es Kenzie mi hija?

Jo asintió empezando a llorar otra vez, pero Kendall le besó hasta que paró.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque tú formabas parte de BTR, tenías giras, conciertos y 20 años, eras muy joven y no estabas preparado para cuidar de un bebe.

-Jo quiero que sepas que si me los hubieras dicho, yo me habría quedado contigo y que ahora estoy preparado para cuidar de mi hija y quiero hacerlo, ¿puedo verla?

Jo tenía una gran sonrisa al saber que el padre de su hija quería ser su padre.

-Kendall, Kenzie tiene 5 años por lo que está en el colegio.

-Am, claro- dijo sonando como si lo supiera- ¿Tienes videos de sus primeros años? es que me he perdido tanto que creo que necesito recuperarlo. Am, ¿es verdad que tienes una foto mía en tu cuarto?

-Sí- Jo dijo timidamente mientras iba a buscar los videos.

Así pasaron toda la mañana, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a recoger a Kenzie del cole.

-Kendall tengo que ir a recoger a Kenzie, ¿quieres venir?

-Claro, pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta

-Pues dímela.

-Jo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Kendall ... y-yo..

Actualizo pronto, comentarios.

Upgrade soon, comments.


End file.
